Brothers
by Ithilien Archer
Summary: It is Boromir's first time going out to the battlefront and young Faramir is full of dread. Set to the song "Brothers" by Dean Brody. My first time writing SongFic. Please R&R!


**Hello there. This is my very first time attempting a Song Fic. So bear with me as I work my way through this. And if you would be so kind to review at the end, I would really appreciate it. =D**

**The song is "Brothers" by Dean Brody. It is a modern song so... yeah...**

**This little story takes place quite a few years before Fellowship of the Ring...**

**Disclaimers- I DON'T own Any part of Lord of the Rings. All the stuff you may recognize from the trilogy belongs to the mastermind of the amazing story, JRR Tolkien.**

Tendrils of sunlight snaked their way across the breath taking city of Minas Tirith, signaling the approach of dawn. The first light of a new day. The thin streaks of light glowed softly upon the newly trained soldiers of Gondor. Hundreds of young soldiers were slowly gathering, checking supplies, saddling horses, and bidding farewell to loved ones and home. They were getting ready to leave on their first mission in service of their country.

While many early risers in the city crowded around the young soldiers to cheer them on and wish them luck, there were some who hid and watched with dread. Among those who were dreading this mission was ten year old Faramir of Gondor. Son of Denethor. Second in line to the Stewardship. And younger brother to Boromir of Gondor, one of the new soldiers preparing to leave.

_The house was like a tomb.  
I was hiding in my room.  
As my brother made his way on down the hall.  
_

Faramir was hiding under his blankets, trying to stop his oncoming tears from overflowing. This day was a happy day for his brother. One that Boromir had been waiting for since his youngest days. But Faramir didn't feel his brother's enthusiasm and excitement. Instead, he had been dreading this day ever since he was old enough to understand the workings of the military. He was afraid for his brother. What if Boromir didn't come back from this mission? What if he would never see him again? What if just like their mother, Boromir became cold and pale, never to open his eyes again?

The thought of never seeing his brother again nearly broke the dam Faramir was trying so hard to keep intact. He shivered and buried his face in his blankets. Fear was blossoming in his chest, so much that he felt truly afraid. So very afraid that the tears he were holding back threatened to spill. Faramir clenched his eyes shut. He wouldn't cry, he couldn't cry. He was a son of the Steward and he had to be brave, just like his brother.

Suddenly, the sound of a pair of booted feet drifted through his closed door and Faramir froze. It was Boromir, he knew it. He quickly pretended to be asleep. Faramir didn't want to see his brother, for he knew he would never be able to keep his fear from showing. It would certainly ruin Boromir's grand day if voiced his dread and let the tears spill. The door to his room creaked open and Faramir waited, hardly daring to breathe. Moments later, the door clicked shut.__

I didn't want to say goodbye.  
And I was trying to deny there was a war,  
And that he got the call.

Faramir sighed in relief and opened his eyes, checking to see that Boromir was truly gone. He didn't want to say good-bye. That sounded too final, and he wouldn't have the courage anyway. Sighing loudly, he closed his eyes and dove into a pool of wishful thoughts. If only these were peaceful times. If only Mordor or Sauron never existed. If only his brother didn't have to go to war. Then everything would be perfect. He wouldn't have to worry about losing his beloved brother and other little brothers out there wouldn't have to either. Faramir was broken out of his reverie when the sound of a battle horn split the air, boosting the soldiers' courages. __

I watched him from my window  
Walking down the drive.  
Then I ran down the stairway  
Through the front door and I cried

Wrenching open his cobalt eyes, Faramir sat up in bed. He could no longer deny the inevitable, his brother was going to war. Silently, the tears he had so valiantly held back began to spill onto his cheeks. Slipping his feet into the boots by his bedside, Faramir ran to his window and leaned out as far as he dared. He immediately spotted Boromir in the courtyard below, paying respect to the White Tree. His brother's hair was sparkling lightly in the sunlight and he stood with such an air of command and nobility that Faramir felt a rush of pride as well as grief. This was Gondor's most treasured child being sent out to war.

As he watched, Boromir turned to look at the grand buildings surrounding the courtyard, as if he was giving home one last loving glance. Boromir's gaze lingered on Faramir's window for a brief moment. Faramir's breath caught. He couldn't see Boromir's expression from here, but he felt a distant spark of sadness through their extraordinary bond. A second later, Boromir turned away and began his way across the courtyard toward the tunnel that led to the levels below. At the same moment, the little ten year old boy at the window choked out a sob. Turning away from the window, Faramir made a mad dash for the door. Not even bothering to wipe his tears in fear of being seen by his father. He didn't even bother to put on warmer clothing, for he was dressed only in thin sleep garments.

Ignoring the rule of no running in the hallways, Faramir dashed past cold marble statues, desperate to catch his brother. He rounded a corner and saw Boromir's retreating figure far up ahead. "Boromir!" he called as he stepped into the sunlight. At the same moment, another horn sounded, drowning out his call. Despaired, Faramir felt more tears fall from his eyes as he urged himself to go faster. "Boromir!" he called again as he streaked across the courtyard. By some chance, Boromir finally heard him and stopped in his tracks. Faramir continued his desperate run as his brother turned around. Seeing his little brother, Boromir felt a sudden surge of happiness and he opened his arms. When there was only a few feet between them, Faramir launched himself into his brother's waiting arms, putting all of his trust into his brother to catch him. And as always, Boromir caught him. __

You come back you hear?  
And I let him see my tears  
I said I'll give you my rookie of DiMaggio.  
I'll do anything you want,  
Clean your room, or wash your car.  
I'll do anything so long as you don't go.  
But he said, this is what brothers are for.

Gasping for air and sobbing hysterically at the same time, Faramir clung to his big brother as if he would disappear any moment. Boromir's surge of happiness was immediately crushed and replaced by concern for his undersized brother. Holding him tightly to his chest and running a soothing hand through his hair, Boromir tried to calm his brother, to no avail. "What is it, little one?" Boromir asked soothingly. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want you to go!" Faramir choked out between sobs. "Don't go, please don't go!" He couldn't help it, he had to voice his fears. Boromir was silent for a few moments and Faramir sobbed harder, knowing he had ruined his beloved brother's big day.

"Oh, Fari..." Boromir started, using a nickname.

Faramir forced himself to let go of his tight hold and lean back to look Boromir in the face. "I'm sorry," Faramir wailed, "I'm sorry I had to ruin your day. Sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Shh...," Boromir whispered and pulled his brother back to him, kissing him gently and holding him tighter. "You haven't done anything wrong. Don't apologize. It's okay, everything will be okay." He stood there,holding and murmuring words of comfort to his little brother, while blocking out the rising sun that was urging him to hurry. So what if he was late? He wouldn't leave his brother while he was suffering.

A few minutes later, Faramir's sobs had weakened to a slight sniffle and Boromir let out a tiny breath in relief. Their moment of peace was broken by another horn call and Boromir tensed, he had to go. "No," Faramir said. "Don't go, Boromir, don't go. I'll do anything you ask. I'll polish your sword, write your reports, groom your horse, clean your room, anything! Just please, don't go! Don't go, don't go."

The horn sounded once again and Boromir let out a heavy sigh. He pushed Faramir off his shoulder so he could look him in the eye. "I'm sorry, little one, you know I have to. As sons of the Steward, we both have a duty to fulfill."

"But what if you don't come back?" Faramir asked, his blue eyes brimming with tears as he searched his brother's green-grey ones.

Kissing away the few fallen tears on Faramir's cheek, Boromir held his brother's gaze and said, "I will come back. I promise you."

"What if you don't?" Faramir asked again.

"Then I'll still be with you forever. But I will come back. I promise you."

"Okay, brother, I believe you," Faramir said at last. When the horn below sounded once again, a last warning, Boromir reluctantly set Faramir down on the ground.

"I have to go now, little brother," he said, his eyes sad. "Be brave for me." With one last hug and a kiss to his head, Boromir turned away and began to make his way out. Faramir watched his brother go with a little less dread in his heart. His brother had promised.

But he had one last thing to say. "Boromir, wait!" he called and sprinted to his brother's side. Throwing his arms around the person he loved the most in the world, he sincerely said, "I love you."

Boromir smiled broadly, "As I love you, dear brother. It's what brothers are for."

Faramir stepped back from his brother and gave him a smile in return. The Hurin brothers shared a brief look of utter love and devotion for each other before the elder turned away for the last time. When his brother had disappeared from view, Faramir ran to the ramparts and from there, he watched as the soldiers rode out of the city with cheering crowds behind them. His brother was in the lead riding proud and tall while behind him, the banner of Gondor flew in the wind. As Faramir watched, Boromir raised the legendary Horn of Gondor to his lips and blew a heart wrenching yet majestic note.

"Please be safe," Faramir whispered as he watched the last of the riders disappear from view.__

Well I have my heroes,  
But the one I love the most  
Taught me how to hunt and swing a bat.  
And I wrote him every night,  
I said I miss our pillow fights,  
But lately I just wonder where you're at.

Days later, Faramir sat on the rug by the window, playing with his wooden soldiers. He had created an epic battle that was coming to the end. The hero of his story was just about to win the war when he suddenly sighed heavily. With a dull thud, the wooden soldier in his hand fell to the floor. Pulling his knees up to his chest, Faramir wrapped his arms around his legs and rested his head against his knees. He could play with the soldiers all he wants, create heroes any time, but none of it would bring Boromir back sooner. And that was what he was trying to do, keeping his mind off his brother so it wouldn't seem like such a long time. His imaginary heroes may be valiant and courageous in his mind, but he real hero in his world surpassed them by countless times. Boromir, his brother, his hero, had taught him so many things.

Faramir leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. He recalled memories of his brother teaching him to ride a pony, to trap small game, and anything he had asked for. Memories of them laughing and playing in the fields, swimming in clear water, fishing for minnows. Boromir had been there to hold him when their mother died, had been there to see his first steps, had taught him his first word, and had loved him more than anything. And in return, Faramir saw Boromir as his whole world.

_  
Sometimes freedom makes it hard to live.  
When it takes things from you that you don't want to give._

Standing up to look out the window, Faramir heaved another sigh. Sometimes, he wished he hadn't been born into the noble family. His whole purpose here was to serve Gondor and protect it. Boromir had to do that and more, being the Steward's heir. If only the war didn't exist, then Boromir wouldn't have to go into battle. They could spend their days here, together, and happy.__

I said you come back you hear?  
I miss you being near.  
Laugh and fish down in the maple grove

I'll do anything you want.  
There must be someone I can call,  
And just maybe they would let you come back home.  
But he wrote, this is what brothers are for.  


"Come back home, brother," Faramir whispered to the wind, hoping it would carry his message. He stared out into the courtyard, waiting for an answer. But none came, just as he had expected. There was no way to make Boromir come home sooner, he knew, but he could always dream. Life just wasn't the same. Faramir missed his brother with such vigor that he felt a dull ache in his chest.

He wondered if Boromir missed him just as much. And he wondered if he was okay.

_  
I may never have to face the anger of those guns,  
Or lie cold and wounded in my blood,  
Or know the sacrifice and what it must of cost  
For him to love me that much.  
_

Faramir knew he would have to go out to battle in just a few years. He knew he had to follow in his brother's footsteps. And he knew he wasn't looking forward to it. There wasn't much of an explanation for his dread, it was just a feeling. Feelings that stemmed from an overactive imagination perhaps.

He didn't understand how Boromir could go into battle so calmly, so easily, so bravely. Was it because he knew he was fighting for the things he loved? His country, his city, his father... and his brother? Faramir couldn't wrap his mind around it. Just how much did Boromir love him in order for him to sacrifice so much?

_  
__Well, it had been two years,  
And I held back my tears  
When I saw him in that wheel chair on the shore._

Faramir woke up months later to the ringing of silver trumpets in the morning breeze. Whether by instinct or by thought, he was immediately out of bed, throwing on his clothes on the run. He knew, just knew, that it was his brother that the trumpets were welcoming. And sure enough, as he made it past the edge of the citadel, he caught a glimpse of soldiers on horseback making their way into the city.

Running as fast as his short legs would carry him, Faramir flew down the levels of the city, pushing past people as he went. When he finally reached the first level, he was panting heavily. But that didn't keep him from searching the crowd that had gathered there. The first riders had already started their way up into the circles of the city, and Faramir was dismayed to find his brother absent among them. Boromir would've been one of the first through the gates, for he would be at the head of the column.

He swallowed nervously, feeling a sense of foreboding, and continued to scan the crowd. Moments later, a roofless wagon passed through the gates. It was drawn by two horses and it bore many men. Faramir felt a sudden sorrow fall over the crowd as the wagon slowly made its way in, and he suddenly knew why. The wagon bore the wounded. Each of the men on the wagon had bandages covering some part of them, and many of them still had blood stains on their clothes. He felt like he shouldn't stare, but Faramir found himself unable to take his eyes off the wagon.

Moments later, he found why. The wagon shifted a bit as it continued up the streets, and Faramir suddenly saw his brother. Boromir was sitting in the back of the wagon, close to the edge. He had his eyes closed and was leaning back against the side. Tears suddenly sprang to Faramir's eyes as he took in his brother. His hero with bandages that were stained red wrapped around a leg. For a moment, he was shocked into a thoughtless void and he found himself unable to move. The moment passed soon enough, however, and he yelled, "Boromir!" His voice came out in a near scream.__

And as I ran and held him tight,  
That's when he looked me in the eye  
And said I'm sorry that you have to push me home.  
And I said hey, this is what brothers are for.

"Boromir!" he called again as the tears threatened to overflow. Then his legs propelled him forward toward the wagon. By then, the wagon had passed him and was a short distance away. He yelled out again, all the while sprinting as fast as he could toward the moving wagon. It was a moment of deja vu, he remembered running to catch his brother months ago. People got out of his way without his asking. All of them looked on with pity as the Steward's younger son rushed to reach his wounded brother.

When Faramir yelled out again, he was close enough to see Boromir open his eyes and look about him. His gaze immediately focused on his younger brother, and a smile touched his lips. Seeing the smile, Faramir's tears broke free. He boldly leapt onto the back of the wagon and crushed his brother in a tight hug in less than a second. Boromir hugged him back and the brothers were caught in an embrace for what seemed like a long, long time. And when they finally let go, it was Faramir who drew back first.

Through silent tears, Faramir looked his brother over. He glanced briefly at the bandage, but quickly adverted his eyes. "I'm sorry you have to see me this way, little brother," Boromir said softly.

Faramir shook his head. "I'm just glad you're finally home."

"And I'm glad to be home," Boromir replied. "I missed you so much." He drew Faramir back into a tight embrace.

"I missed you too," Faramir said against his brother's broad shoulder. "And I prayed for you to come back everyday."

Boromir sighed contently. "Oh, how I love you, my little one." He pressed a light kiss to Faramir's hair and closed his eyes in pure joy. This was home.

"I love you too, Boromir. It's what brothers are for," Faramir said with sincerity, and the world was at peace again.


End file.
